Une autre sorte de complication (traduction)
by Lucky-Holmes
Summary: Quand John commença à recevoir des lettres adressées à un certain Sherlock Holmes, il ne se doutait pas que toute sa vie était sur le point de changer. - Réalisme magique/soulmate-


**Heeey !**

 **Me voici de retour pour une traduction, dans un registre encore une fois assez fantastique et plutôt surprenant.**

 **J'aime beaucoup le réalisme magique et les soulmate AU, cette sublime histoire d'Atisenia les combine parfaitement.**

 **Elle m'a généreusement permis de traduire cette fic alors j'espère que vous apprécierez comme moi l'efficacité de son écriture, le traitement intéressant de ses personnages, et le scénario assez incroyable qu'elle a tissé à partir de tout ça.**

 **Bref ne vous laissez pas duper par ce résumé évasif qui renferme effectivement une autre sorte de complication, et une histoire tout en narration subtile, évoluant baignée dans une habile maîtrise du suspens.**

 **Bonne lecture ! ^^**

 **.ooOoo.**

 **o**

La première lettre est arrivée quelques mois après que John ait emménagé dans un appartement étonnamment abordable à Baker Street. Il venait juste de rentrer de son travail ennuyeux à la clinique locale, et soupira devant la pile de lettres qui l'attendait. Des factures, peut-être une publicité ou deux. Plus personne ne lui envoyait de lettres ces jours-ci.

Il se prépara du thé et s'assit dans l'un des fauteuils du salon, reposant sa jambe. Une des enveloppes attira son attention. Elle était adressée à son appartement mais le nom n'était définitivement pas le sien. _Sherlock Holmes_ , quel drôle de nom.

Il la mit de côté et parcourut le reste de son courrier, grimaçant à la vue de certains chiffres. Peut-être devrait-il se trouver un colocataire, mais il ne pouvait penser à personne qui accepterait de vivre avec un ancien soldat estropié, ayant des cauchemars fréquents et un tempérament plutôt rude.

John soupira. Il prit la lettre avec le drôle de nom et descendit au rez-de-chaussée pour questionner Mme Hudson à ce sujet. Elle l'accueillit avec du thé et des biscuits, et bien trop d'histoires sur le cartel de drogue de son défunt mari.

"Oui, c'est très... malheureux", dit John, ne sachant pas exactement comment réagir. "... Écoutez, Mme Hudson, je voulais vous demander quelque chose." Il posa la lettre sur la table de la cuisine. "Connaissez-vous quelqu'un appelé Sherlock Holmes ?"

Mme Hudson prit la lettre et secoua la tête.

"Non, j'ai bien peur que non. Désolé mon cher."

"Pas de problèmes. Je pensais qu'il s'agissait peut-être de votre dernier locataire ou quelque chose du genre. Probablement juste une erreur alors. "

Il oublia vite la lettre et le nom étrange.

 **.ooOoo.**

La deuxième lettre arriva un mois après la première. Elle était de nouveau adressée à l'appartement de John, mais avec Sherlock Holmes comme destinataire. C'était une livraison prioritaire, très officielle, sans adresse de retour. John était de mauvaise humeur, épuisé après une autre journée fastidieuse à la clinique, luttant contre le rhume et sa blessure. Alors, il jeta la lettre sur la table basse et s'effondra sur son lit, sa jambe tremblante en proie à une douleur fantôme.

Lorsqu'il se leva le matin suivant avec une douleur assortie à l'épaule, il jeta la lettre à la poubelle, sans y réfléchir à deux fois.

 **.ooOoo.**

Le colis suivant est arrivé alors que John essayait de conclure avec une jolie femme nommée Laura. Elle était intelligente et drôle, mais toujours amoureuse de son ex-petit ami, ce qui convenait très bien à John.

La sonnette retentit juste au moment où ils s'embrassaient sur le canapé, alors que la situation commençait à devenir intéressante. John jura intérieurement. Avec Mme Hudson partie pour la journée, il n'y avait personne d'autre que lui pour ouvrir la porte, si le visiteur ne se décidait pas à le laisser seul.

... Ce qu'il ne décida pas. Il sonna à la porte encore et encore, tuant progressivement l'ambiance avec succès. John grommela en descendant les escaliers, prêt à claquer la porte au nez du visiteur. Il ne s'attendait pas à voir un jeune facteur avec un énorme paquet à l'odeur douteuse.

"Sherlock Holmes ?" Demanda le garçon. Il tenait le paquet loin de son corps et essayait de ne pas le regarder. John compatit.

"Non," gémit John. "Ce Sherlock Holmes ne vit pas là."

Le garçon fronça les sourcils devant ses documents, puis vérifia l'adresse sur le colis.

«C'est le 221B Baker Street ici, n'est-ce pas ?» Demanda-t-il.

"Oui. Mais je ne connais personne de ce nom qui habite ici ou ... vous savez quoi ... Je ne connais personne qui porte ce nom tout court. Il y a eu des lettres avant aussi."

"Heu..." Le garçon se mordit la lèvre et lança un regard incertain au paquet. "Pourriez-vous prendre le colis quand même ?"

«Est-ce que je pourrais-… Écoutez, je suis au milieu de quelque chose là et je ne suis pas vraiment d'humeur à recevoir des paquets mystérieux…»

"Non du coup ?" John fixa le gamin avec un regard sévère. "... Bien, je vais juste vous donner un reçu comme ça vous pourrez venir le chercher plus tard."

"Ce n'est pas mon colis !" S'exclama John, attirant l'attention de quelques passants. "Est-ce que vous ne pouvez pas juste ... écrire une note disant que Sherlock Holmes ne vit pas là et me laisser tranquille ?"

"Désolé monsieur. Je suis seulement le livreur. J'ai la bonne adresse, alors si vous avez une plainte, veuillez vous rendre au bureau de poste le plus proche. » Il tendit le reçu à John. "Au revoir."

John a alors claqué la porte, serrant sa main autour de sa canne. Il se força à ne pas froisser le papier. Peut-être serait-il utile pour localiser l'idiot qui donnait une mauvaise adresse aux gens. John monta les escaliers jusqu'à l'appartement où Laura s'était apparemment servie le reste du vin et s'était assoupie sur le canapé.

Bordel, il allait assassiner Sherlock Holmes.

 **.ooOoo.**

Le déplacement jusqu'au bureau de poste ne résolut rien.

«Êtes-vous sûr, monsieur?» Lui demanda l'employer en fronçant les sourcils.

Plutôt, oui. Je pense que je remarquerais si quelqu'un vivait avec moi. Je ne suis pas si stupide."

La femme pinça les lèvres avec désapprobation, ce qui n'aida pas John à garder son sang-froid.

"Un ancien locataire, peut-être?" Demanda-t-elle en lui envoyant un regard condescendant.

Il lui jeta de nouveau les documents devant les yeux.

"Comme vous pouvez le constater, Mme Hudson est propriétaire du logement depuis près de trente ans maintenant, et elle m'assure qu'aucun dénommé Sherlock Holmes ne vivait ici."

"Mmm ..." La femme fronça les sourcils devant les papiers. "Et vous êtes bien certain que vous ne connaissez pas ce Sherlock ?" Demanda-t-elle. "Un de vos voisins, peut-être? Il est possible qu'il y ait juste une légère erreur d'adresse."

"Et en quoi exactement est-ce mon affaire ?", rétorqua sèchement John. Puis il prit une profonde inspiration. "Pardon. Mais j'espère vraiment que vous ne suggérez pas que je devrais frapper à toutes les portes de Baker Street et chercher un Sherlock Holmes."

"Vous pourriez, ce serait gentil."

John cligna des yeux.

«Pour l'instant, je ne me sens pas particulièrement _aimable_ envers Sherlock Holmes», a-t-il déclaré. Il se sentait aussi bien moins aimable envers _elle,_ mais décida de le garder pour lui.

La femme soupira de façon hautement dramatique, comme si elle avait affaire à un enfant têtu.

«Nous allons renvoyer le colis à l'expéditeur alors», dit-elle avec une grimace.

"Oui ! Et ajoutez une note indiquant qu'ils ont la mauvaise adresse" dit John, marquant une pause. «Au fait, savez-vous ce qui est arrivé à _mon_ colis ? J'aurais déjà dû le recevoir depuis un moment."

La femme grimaça de nouveau mais commença à parcourir ses registres à la vitesse d'un escargot. Elle dû trouver ce qu'elle cherchait car elle haussa les sourcils.

«Il est dit ici que le colis a été livré», déclara t-elle.

John la dévisagea, décida que cela ne valait pas la peine de se battre, et lui envoya un faux sourire.

"Ok. D'accord." Il prit une profonde inspiration, s'empara de ses documents et se détourna. "Bonne après-midi à vous !"

Et en boitant, il sortit du bâtiment aussi vite qu'il pouvait avant de se mettre à frapper dans des murs.

 **.ooOoo.**

"Oh, pour l'amour de-" John soupira en voyant le nom étrange déjà familier sur une autre lettre parmi sa pile d'enveloppes. "Très bien", dit-il en ouvrant son ordinateur portable. Il allait trouver cet imbécile et utiliserait quelques mots bien choisis pour l'amener à reconsidérer ses choix de vie. Et avec un nom aussi idiot que _Sherlock_ , il ne devrait pas être bien difficile à trouver.

Sauf que, il n'y avait aucun Sherlock Holmes nulle part. Pas de Sherlock tout court. Ni sur les réseaux sociaux, ni dans les médias, pas même une seule putain de mention.

"Bien, c'est ... inattendu", murmura John en reprenant la lettre. Il jeta un coup d'œil au nom de l'expéditeur et ses sourcils se dressèrent. "Oh."

Il chercha son téléphone et passa un appel.

 **.ooOoo.**

John tapotait la table de ses doigts avec impatience et regarda de nouveau sa montre, l'exhibant afin que le serveur, qui n'avait clairement rien de mieux à faire, cesse de le dévisager. John aurait vraiment dû mieux planifier cette sortie. Prendre un foutu parapluie pour une fois. Mais non, et sa jambe lui faisait un mal de chien, alors bien sûr, il avait décidé de faire une promenade juste pour se prouver que tout allait bien. Ce qui, évidemment, n'était pas le cas. Il baissa les yeux sur sa canne, offensé par son existence-même.

La porte du café s'ouvrit et John soupira de soulagement lorsqu'il reconnut le nouvel arrivant. Juste à temps.

«Mike, hey» dit-il, faisant déjà un signe vers la chaise en face de lui. Le serveur continua de le regarder.

"John Watson!" s'exclama Mike avec un sourire qui illumina son visage rond et jovial. "Ça fait un bail." Mike s'assit et regarda John d'un œil averti. "T'as attendu ici lontemps dis moi ?"

John sourit et secoua la tête. Après tout, ce n'était pas la faute de Mike si John avait perdu deux heures simplement parce qu'il était un idiot borné. John avait blâmé Sherlock Holmes pour ça aussi.

"Tu travailles à Bart maintenant ?" Demanda t-il avant d'appeler à nouveau le serveur.

«Oh oui, j'enseigne», dit Mike. "Ce sont tous des jeunes cons sournois, si tu veux mon avis."

John renifla.

"Donc pas de changement là-bas alors ?"

Ils ont commandé du café et de quoi manger, et se sont livrés à de petites discussions, parlant de banalités et de quelques souvenirs. Finalement, Mike posa sa fourchette à pâtisserie et contempla John d'un regard plus sérieux.

"Alors, de quoi est-ce que tu voulais me parler exactement ?" Demanda-t-il.

John le regarda un instant, puis acquiesça pour lui-même et sortit l'enveloppe pliée. Il la donna à Mike qui l'inspecta curieusement.

"D'accord, je te suis pas," dit Mike et leva les yeux vers John. "Où est-ce que tu as eu ça ?"

"Eh Bien, c'est là le problème", a déclaré John. «Elle a été livrée à mon adresse, qui est d'ailleurs l'adresse sur l'enveloppe.» Il attendit que Mike la repère. «Et ce n'est pas la première fois que ça arrive depuis que j'ai emménagé. Il y avait ce paquet et il avait l'air ... bon, peu importe. J'ai juste… c'est franchement énervant, alors quand j'ai vu ton nom, j'ai pensé que tu pourrais faire passer la lettre. En personne, je veux dire. Désolé que ça n'ait pas été livré à ce Sherlock comme prévu. Et s'il-te-plaît rajoute un mot sur l'intérêt de donner aux gens la bonne adresse. Ce serait bien aussi pour changer."

"Ouaip, désolé John," dit Mike en mettant la lettre dans la poche de sa veste. "J'aurais dû mieux réfléchir avant de croire que ce Sherlock Holmes était irréprochable "

 _Ce_ pas cette. Très bien alors. Ça répondait à l'une de ses questions.

«Qui est-il alors?» Demanda John.

Mike sourit énigmatiquement.

"C'est assez difficile de te décrire Sherlock Holmes si ne l'as jamais rencontré", a-t-il répondu. Au regard interrogatif de John, il ajouta: «Il est... Intense."

"D'accord", dit John avec un froncement de sourcils.

"Et il est bougrement intelligent, ce qui a du sens étant donné qu'il est détective."

"Avec Scotland Yard?"

"Non. Détective consultant, même si je ne sais pas exactement ce que ça veut dire. Il travaille parfois avec la police quand ils ont des 'affaires intéressantes' pour lui. "

"Heu." John marqua une pause devant cette nouvelle information puis hocha la tête. «Il semble un peu bizarre, non ? Donner la mauvaise adresse à des clients potentiels... Je suppose que c'est logique qu'il ne soit pas sur internet du coup. C'est mieux si personne ne le reconnaît. "

Mike fronça les sourcils.

«Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire par 'il n'est pas sur internet' ? Il a un site web. "

"Euh, non." contra John, désormais très confus. «J'ai cherché partout et il n'y avait aucune trace d'un Sherlock Holmes. Ou de quelqu'un appelé Sherlock, en fait. Ce qui est compréhensible, je suppose. C'est un nom ridicule. "

Mike renifla.

«En quelque sorte, oui", dit-il. "Mais il est assez ridicule lui-même, alors ça lui va plutôt bien."

"Mmm..."

Ils burent le reste de leur café en silence et s'aventurèrent à l'extérieur. Il cessa finalement de pleuvoir mais ce petit changement n'empêcha pas la jambe de John de le faire souffrir.

"Peut-être que tu as manqué le site Web", a déclaré Mike. «Ça s'appelle _La science de la déduction._ Ça peut peut-être t'aider.

"Ouais peut-être."

Ils changèrent de sujet, jusqu'au moment de se séparer.

 **.ooOoo.**

Il y avait une tâche sur le mur du salon, qui était apparue pendant la nuit. Ce n'était pas là quand John était allé se coucher, mais maintenant il ne voyait que ça. En plus, elle ne voulait pas partir. John pouvait déjà imaginer le regard désapprobateur de Mme Hudson et il devrait probablement dire au revoir à sa caution. Même s'il n'avait consciemment rien fait pour contribuer au nouveau décor.

Il essuya la tache une fois de plus mais elle semblait presque devenir plus visible au lieu de disparaître. John soupira et considéra le cas comme une cause perdue.

La sonnette retentit soudain et John gémit. Il n'était pas d'humeur à avoir de la compagnie tout de suite. Peut-être pourrait-il ignorer celui qui était à la porte. Il n'avait pas envie d'une autre rencontre désagréable à cause d'un colis mal dirigé.

Il pesta quand il entendit la voix de Mme Hudson inviter le nouveau venu à entrer, et le diriger vers son étage. Il jeta l'éponge dans le seau et alla ouvrir la porte.

"Oh, bonjour John," dit Mike depuis le palier, rayonnant. "Ça te dérange si je rentre une seconde ?"

Oui, John voulut répondre. Il avait un après-midi libre et prévoyait de nettoyer son arme à nouveau. Au calme. Seul. Peut-être même trouver un champ de tir. Ou tout simplement rester à la maison et regarder un film d'action, en s'apitoyant sur lui-même.

Il était obligé d'être sociable à la place.

«Entre, entre» dit-il avec un sourire feint et recula pour laisser Mike entrer. «Du thé?"

"Oui, merci."

John acquiesça et alla allumer la bouilloire. Lorsqu'il revint au salon, il trouva Mike en train d'étudier la tache sur le mur.

"Ouais, désolé pour ça," dit John, essayant de ne pas grimacer alors que le plateau qu'il tenait dans une main tremblait au-dessus de la table basse. Il agrippa sa canne et souhaita paradoxalement la briser en deux. "J'essayais de l'effacer."

«Une forme intéressante», dit Mike, remarquant alors les efforts pathétiques de John et se dépêchant de venir l'aider. "Pourquoi un visage souriant ?"

"Quoi ?", gémit John, puis il fixa la tache. C'était encore plus visible désormais: une grande forme ronde et jaunâtre. «C'est un smiley», admit John, choqué. "Bon sang."

Il semblait que même les murs de son appartement se moquaient de lui maintenant. Un soldat avec des mains tremblantes. Un médecin avec des blessures imaginaires. Quelle blague.

"Euh ... John?" Mike agita une main devant son visage.

"Ouais désolé. Juste... asseyons-nous. "

Le canapé était heureusement disposé dos à la tache. Il était alors aisé pour John de prétendre que le visage souriant n'existait pas, et de siroter tranquillement son thé.

«Qu'est-ce que tu voulais ?» Demanda-t-il à Mike.

"Eh bien, en fait." Mike se servit un biscuit. "J'ai donné ta lettre à Sherlock et il m'a donné ça."

Il tira deux enveloppes pliées de la poche de sa veste et les lui tendit. John contempla longuement son nom et son adresse bien écrits sur les deux.

«Qu'est-ce que…» il se racla la gorge. «Je ne… Elles sont ouvertes», remarqua t-il en tournant les enveloppes et en regardant Mike qui se contenta d'hausser les épaules.

"Oui, désolé", dit-il. «Sherlock est un fouineur irrespectueux sans notion de vie privée. Il a dit qu'il y avait aussi un paquet mais que - je cite - 'le contenu s'est révélé extrêmement utile', et qu'il a donc décidé de le conserver. "

"Bien...," dit John, essayant de contrôler son agacement. "J'avais commandé des fournitures médicales."

Mike haussa de nouveau les épaules.

« Il se blesse souvent au cours de ses enquêtes, donc je suppose qu'il a vraiment dû trouver ça utile, » a t-il dit. "Non pas que j'approuve."

"Mmm ..." John baissa les yeux vers les lettres. «Mais comment les a-t-il obtenues? L'adresse est correcte, alors on aurait dû me remettre ces lettres." Il fronça les sourcils. "Est-ce qu'il les a volées?"

"C'est là où ça coince," répliqua Mike, et ses yeux brillaient de curiosité. «Il jure absolument qu'il habite aussi au 221B Baker Street. Les lettres lui ont bien été remises."

John cligna des yeux.

«C'est impossible», déclara t-il.

"J'admets que j'ai décidé de te rendre visite juste pour voir lequel de vous deux avait raison."

John sourit.

«Maintenant, il va falloir que tu le suives chez lui», dit-il. "Fais-moi savoir quand tu connaîtra sa vraie adresse."

Mike lui sourit d'une manière déconcertante, comme s'il savait quelque chose que John ne savait pas.

"Je dois y aller," dit-il avant que John puisse poser plus de questions. "Des copies à noter et tout ça."

John fronça les sourcils mais se retrouva à hocher la tête.

"Ouais, d'accord", dit-il, tenant toujours les lettres. "Passe le bonjour pour moi à Hannah."

Quand Mike fut parti, John sentit le regard moqueur du mur sur son dos.

«Qu'est-ce que tu regardes ?» Demanda-t-il, agacé, et il jeta les lettres sur le bureau.

 **.ooOoo.**

Il y avait un morceau de papier plié dans l'une des ses annonces mal dirigées. John ne s'en rendit compte que quelques jours après la visite de Mike, lorsqu'il finit par regarder les lettres. C'était une note manuscrite signée par nul autre que Sherlock Holmes. Ça disait:

-o-

 _Docteur Watson,_

 _Vous êtes un médecin, et donc, plus ou moins un scientifique. Vous conviendrez alors que le fait de rester braqué sur une opinion erronée, ou de la présenter comme un fait avéré peut avoir des conséquences préjudiciables. De plus, voler le courrier de quelqu'un d'autre et donner la mauvaise adresse à tout le monde ne suffit pas pour prouver que vous vivez réellement dans le lieu que vous prétendez louer. J'ai la parole de ma propriétaire (Mme Turner si vous décidez de poursuivre votre enquête), le contrat que j'ai signé, les registres de l'immeuble et le numéro sur ma porte pour prouver que j'ai raison. Quelles sont vos preuves ?_

 _Je terminerai bien par quelques salutations coutumières, mais l'idiotie ne doit en aucun cas être encouragée._

 _Sherlock Holmes_

-o-

"Très bien alors," se dit John, et il commença à écrire au verso de la note.

 **.ooOoo.**

Il n'y avait aucune trace d'un site web appelé "La science de la déduction _"_ sur Internet. Dommage, vraiment. John aurai beaucoup aimé avoir la possibilité de s'en moquer.

 **.ooOoo.**

«Mme Hudson ?» Commença John un jour où une pensée lancinante l'attira de nouveau en bas.

"Oui, mon cher ?" Elle lui sourit par-dessus sa tasse de thé.

"Votre amie, celle avec qui vous jouez au bridge, elle s'appelle bien Mme Turner, c'est ça ?"

"Oui, c'est elle", dit Mme Hudson en fronçant les sourcils. "Mais vous le saviez déjà."

"Oui. Bien sûr, juste… a-t-elle aussi des locataires ?

Mme Hudson le fixa avec un regard effrayant.

"John, voulez-vous déménager ?" Demanda-t-elle. "Parce que vous savez que j'ai besoin d'au moins un mois de préavis, chéri, c'est—"

«Non, madame Hudson, je suis juste curieux. Je vous promets."

Mme Hudson lui lança un autre regard scrutateur mais finit par se relaxer.

"Eh bien oui justement," dit-elle. «Un couple de garçons adorable. _Un couple marié_ ", ajouta-t-elle d'un ton feutré et d'un air entendu.

"Oh. D'accord." dit John. «Et l'un d'entre eux est-il détective par hasard ? Sherlock Holmes ?"

L'expression de Mme Hudson devint un peu inquiète et elle lui serra la main.

«John, vous vous sentez bien mon cher ? Je vous ai déjà dit que je ne connaissais aucun Sherlock Holmes."

«Je sais, je sais, je suis désolé. Je veux juste… Ça expliquerait beaucoup de choses, en fait."

Mme Hudson lui sourit enserra sa main.

"Peu importe ce qui vous inquiète tant, vous découvrirais la vérité tôt ou tard, vous verrez."

 **.ooOoo.**

Le premier message arriva peu de temps après qu'il ait donné sa réponse à Mike - avec photos et toutes sortes de preuves. Le sms disait juste: " _Faux. —SH"_ . John sut immédiatement de qui cela provenait. Il se sentit plutôt énervé- contre Mike pour avoir donné son numéro à l'individu prétentieux sans permission, contre Sherlock pour avoir prit les choses en main et élevé leur conflit au niveau supérieur, et contre lui-même pour ne pas avoir pensé à faire ça plus tôt.

Il était sur le point de répondre lorsque son téléphone sonna deux fois de suite.

 _Nous ne pouvons évidemment pas vivre tous les deux au même endroit sans être conscients de l'existence de l'autre. Et je pense que vous apprécierez le fait que je donne à votre capacité d'observation le bénéfice du doute. Moi, pour ma part, je remarquerais certainement si quelqu'un d'autre vivait dans mon appartement. —SH_

 _Je pense alors que je dois vous féliciter pour votre entrée par effraction parfaitement exécutée. —SH_

"Quoi?" lâcha John, les sourcils froncés. Il essayait très fort de prétendre que les textos ne l'amusaient pas. Il devrait être furieux. Ou agacé. Pourquoi n'était-il pas agacé?

Son téléphone sonna à nouveau.

 _Je suis certain que Mike vous a dit que je suis un détective. La plupart des effractions de domicile sont effectuées par des idiots qui ne peuvent pas couvrir leurs traces correctement. —SH_

 _La plupart du temps, ils n'essaient même pas. —SH_

 _Le fait que vous soyez entré dans mon appartement (au milieu de l'après-midi, à en juger par l'angle de la lumière dans les images), l'ayez nettoyé pour une raison obscure afin de prendre des photos (est-ce que cela était censé me convaincre?), laissé traîner quelques objets étrangers dans le salon (toujours pas suffisant), puis tout remettre exactement tel que vous l'avez trouvé, de sorte que même moi je ne puisse pas faire la différence, c'est légèrement impressionnant. Cependant si vous vouliez vraiment attirer mon attention, vous auriez pu concentrer vos efforts sur la perpétration d'un crime que j'aurai réellement pu apprécier résoudre. Pensez-y la prochaine fois. —SH_

 _Donc, bien joué, mais vous avez toujours tort. —SH_

John souriait désormais ouvertement, ce qui en disait probablement beaucoup de son état d'esprit. C'était surtout teinté d'incrédulité parce que, honnêtement, tout cela était si ridicule ! Il y avait tellement de choses à contester, comme cette entrée par effraction, mais au final, ce que John répondit fut: _Est-ce que vous signez toujours vos messages ?_

Il n'eut pas à attendre longtemps pour une réponse.

 _Sérieusement ? Je viens tout juste de vous accuser de pénétrer dans mon appartement et vous voulez savoir si je signe toujours mes messages ? —SH_

John y réfléchit un instant. Cela semblait absolument ridicule en effet. Cependant...

 _Oui_ , écrivit-il. _Je veux savoir. Alors?_

 _Oui. —SH_

John se mit à rire, se surprenant lui-même, et appuya sur le bouton d'appel. La tentative d'appel fut rapidement rejetée et suivie d'un autre message.

 _Je préfère les textos. —SH_

"D'accord", dit John, toujours souriant, et il commença à composer une réponse.

Il ne se souvenait plus de la dernière fois qu'il s'était autant amusé.

 **.ooOoo.**

Sherlock Holmes se révéla être un charmant connard, et intelligent avec ça. Ils ont poursuivi leur conversation par textos jusqu'à tard dans la nuit, sans parvenir à trouver une méthode suffisamment efficace pour prouver lequel d'entre eux vivait vraiment à l'endroit prétendu. Les contrats auraient pu être falsifiés, les photos prises à un autre moment, et le fait qu'ils aient tous deux affirmé que Mike Stamford leur avait rendu visite ne prouvait absolument rien tant qu'ils ne questionnaient pas Mike à ce sujet.

C'était toujours une conversation amusante cela dit, et John était accro.

 _Donc, vous êtes bien sûr d'être assis sur le canapé en ce moment ?—SH_

 _Oui, certain même. Et la table basse est juste devant moi. Je pensais que nous avions déjà discuté la disposition des meubles._

 _En effet. —SH_

 _Je demande simplement parce que je suis également assis sur le canapé, et que je ne vois, ni ne sens votre présence de quelque manière que ce soit. —SH_

 _Moi non plus._

 _Donc c'était inutile. —SH_

 _Sherlock, nous savons déjà qu'il est impossible que nous soyons tout deux au même endroit en même temps. Bien sûr que c'était inutile._

Il y eut une pause dans le flux régulier de sms et John put presque sentir les vagues de frustration émanant de l'autre homme. Puis son téléphone sonna de nouveau. À plusieurs reprises.

 _Nous devrions nous rencontrer. —SH_

 _Pas dans l'appartement bien sûr. Ailleurs. —SH_

 _Ensuite, nous irons ensemble au 221B Baker Street pour voir qui avait raison. —SH_

 _Je promets de ne pas vous livrer à la police pour effraction. —SH_

John renifla. Le plan semblait raisonnable et promettait de résoudre leur petit problème une bonne fois pour toutes. John ne pouvait désormais qu'espérer que Sherlock ne couperait pas tout contact avec lui après ça. Il s'amusait beaucoup et ressentait déjà une connexion étrange avec cet inconnu.

 _Ok_ , écrivit John. _Comme vous voulez._

 _Rendez-vous dans 15 minutes à l'entrée de Regent's Park. —SH_

 _Quoi, maintenant ? Sherlock, il est 3h du matin!_

 _Et Alors? —SH_

 _Alors je dois aller travailler demain matin et il ne me reste que quatre heures pour dormir._

 _Ah, dormir. Dormir est ennuyeux. —SH_

John secoua la tête.

 _Peut être. Mais si je m'endors durant une opération chirurgicale, ce sera encore plus ennuyeux pour moi puisqu'ils vont plus ou moins me virer._

 _Plus ? Ou moins ? —SH_

 _Fermez-la. Attendez que je termine mon service et nous pourrons rentrer ensemble depuis la clinique. Je vais vous envoyer l'adresse par SMS._

 _Oh, d'accord. —SH_

John sourit. Il était à peu près sûr que c'était un sms boudeur.

 _Bonne nuit , Sherlock_ , écrivit-il en laissant son téléphone sur la table de chevet, avant de se rendre à la salle de bain.

Il était déjà profondément endormi quand son téléphone vibra avec un autre texto.

 _Bonne nuit. —SH_

 **.ooOoo.**

John avait du mal à se concentrer sur son travail. Il faillit presque prescrire des anticoagulants pour une haute pression, et réussit de justesse à ne pas renverser de café sur son supérieur, même s'il en avait déjà bu la majeure partie. Il se sentait nerveux, alors qu'il n'y avait aucune raison de l'être. Il venait juste de commencer à parler avec Sherlock, alors pourquoi s'en soucierait-il ? Et pourtant, après que John lui ait envoyé l'adresse et l'horaire de fin de son service, il laissa son téléphone sur son bureau, vérifiant constamment l'heure et l'apparition de nouveaux messages.

John partit aussi vite que sa jambe le lui permettait quand il eut finalement fini. Il fit clairement comprendre qu'il était très pressé et, heureusement, personne ne le retint pour bavarder. Il quitta la clinique et regarda autour de lui. Cependant, il n'y avait personne qui l'attendait, et les quelques individus qui passèrent devant John lui jetèrent des regards suspicieux.

Il attendit quinze minutes près du seuil, recevant de plus en plus de regards de la part de ses collègues et des passants. Il n'y avait toujours aucun signe de Sherlock.

Son téléphone sonna soudain et il laissa échapper un soupir soulagé.

"Oh, merci mon Dieu", dit-il mais le texto lui fit froncer les sourcils.

 _Retard à la clinique ? Vous auriez du envoyer un sms. Je déteste attendre. —SH_

John regarda autour de lui, puis descendit la rue en boitant, et inspecta finalement les allées les plus proches. Aucune traces de Sherlock.

 _Où êtes-vous ?_ envoya t-il.

 _Devant la clinique. À attendre. —SH_

Cela n'avait aucun sens. John hésita une seconde, puis appuya sur le bouton d'appel. Cette fois, Sherlock répondit.

"John?" La voix grave et profonde de l'autre côté de la ligne le surprit. Il ne s'attendait pas à ça. Il ne savait pas à quoi il s'attendait. "John, où êtes-vous?"

«Je suis… je suis aussi devant la clinique. Il y a une boulangerie de l'autre côté de la rue et un marchand de journaux. "

Le silence provenant du téléphone était assez irritant. John était sur le point de dire quelque chose, lorsqu'il entendit une femme qui venait de passer près de lui, de deux sources à la fois. Sherlock devait l'avoir entendue aussi. Il devait être très proche pour avoir capturé la même partie de la conversation de la femme, mais John ne pouvait toujours pas le voir.

"Intéressant", dit Sherlock au bout de quelques instants.

«Qu'est-ce qui se passe, Sherlock? Je ne comprends pas."

Un autre moment de silence passa et John put entendre les mêmes bruits de rue lui parvenir par le téléphone. Il se pinça l'arête du nez et prit une profonde inspiration.

"Voulez-vous attendre ici un moment?" Demanda Sherlock. "Je vais essayer de parler à quelqu'un."

"Ouais d'accord."

Ils raccrochèrent et John ne put que rester là où il était et regarder son téléphone. Les gens qui passaient devant lui murmuraient quelque chose à propos du fait qu'il bloquait le chemin mais il s'en fichait. Toute cette situation n'avait aucun sens. Ils étaient tous deux au même endroit, alors pourquoi ne pouvaient-ils pas se voir?

Quand son téléphone sonna, il prit immédiatement l'appel.

"Alors?" Demanda-t-il. Il y avait un silence de l'autre côté de la ligne, cette fois hésitant. "Sherlock?"

"Vous ne travaillez pas ici," lança Sherlock. Sa voix semblait à la fois intriguée et méfiante.

"Quoi? Bien sûr que je travaille là !"

«Je viens de parler à la réceptionniste. Elle n'a jamais entendu parler de vous."

"Mais ..." John essaya de penser à quelque chose à rétorquer mais trouva son esprit vide. Lisa était toujours amusante et elle était la meilleure source de commérages à la clinique. Elle connaissait également le programme de tout le monde et était très efficace pour organiser les remplacements. Il était impossible qu'elle ne connaisse plus le nom de John. "Mais je travaille ici, Sherlock !" Protesta-t-il faiblement, essayant de contenir sa panique.

"Je vous crois," dit Sherlock, et une partie du poids fut soulevé de l'estomac de John. "John, je pense qu'il est possible que nous vivions tous les deux au même endroit après tout."

John cligna des yeux plusieurs fois et jura, avec beaucoup d'éloquence.

" Merde !"

 **.ooOoo.**

Ils se sont appelés via Skype - d'abord pour voir si c'était possible, puis par commodité. La première impression de John sur Sherlock fut plutôt un choc, même si cela n'aurait pas dû l'être. L'homme avait l'air étrange, ce qui semblait bien lui correspondre, et ses yeux paraissaient capables de sonder son esprit. John ne serait pas surpris s'ils le pouvaient réellement.

"Qu'est-ce qui se passe, Sherlock?" Demanda John.

Sherlock semblait perdu dans ses pensées, assis sur le même canapé que John, avec exactement le même papier peint derrière lui.

"Qu'est-ce qui nous arrive ?"

"Je n'en ai aucune idée," dit Sherlock. "Enfin non. C'est un mensonge. J'ai _quatre_ idées, mais rien de concluant."

John le dévisagea.

" _Quatre_ idées?"

"Oui. La plupart sont de terribles inepties- qui sont cela dit toujours des possibilités bien que très peu probables: un coma. Une sorte de vie après la mort. Des Univers parallèles..."

"Vous êtes sérieux?" Pour John, toutes ces options semblaient issues d'un film. Le genre de choses qui n'arrive pas dans la vraie vie.

"Ou peut-être une maladie mentale, causés par des narcotiques puissants, ou encore un rêve très vivant, ce qui donnerait, oh, _sept_ possibilités."

«Cela ne me semble pas être un rêve», a déclaré John.

"Non. Et les hallucinations induites par la drogue ne font pas cet effet non plus. "

«Alors ce n'est probablement pas…» John se coupa, puis regarda Sherlock. "Attendez ! Comment savez-vous-"

"Peu importe," l'interrompit rapidement l'intéressé. John pinça les lèvres et croisa les bras mais s'abstint de commenter. Pour l'instant du moins. "Je pense toujours que les univers parallèles sont la solution la plus probable."

"Pardon quoi? La _plus_ probable?

"Oui, en supposant que vous n'ayez pas pris la peine de trouver la réplique parfaite de mon appartement juste pour me faire une blague."

«Nous avons déjà rejeté ça…» dit John en se massant les tempes. Il pouvait sentir les prémisses d'un sérieux mal de tête.

"Vous préférez être dans le coma, malade mental ou tout simplement mort ?" Demanda Sherlock.

"Non pas vraiment."

"Univers parallèles, alors", dit-il en hochant la tête. Puis il a grimacé. "Je devrai me mettre à jour en physique quantique." Il commença à chercher quelque chose sur son téléphone.

John renifla.

«Oui, bonne chance avec ça», dit-il. "Il n'y a bien que vous pour trouver le moyen d'être brillant dans plus d'un univers."

Sherlock arrêta de faire défiler des choses sur son téléphone et regarda l'écran de l'ordinateur. Il cligna des yeux plusieurs fois, puis fronça les sourcils.

"Vous pensez que je suis brillant?" Demanda-t-il.

John lui lança un regard confus.

"Bien sûr," dit-il. "Bien sur que oui."

Un petit sourire apparut lentement sur le visage de Sherlock. Ils se regardèrent en silence derrière l'écran de leurs ordinateurs et le sang de John pulsa dans ses veines. Sherlock brisa le contact le premier et secoua la tête.

"La théorie des univers parallèles est la plus sensée", dit-il en ébouriffant ses cheveux, ce que John trouva étrangement distrayant. "Cela expliquerait pourquoi personne ici ne vous connaît."

Les yeux de John s'écarquillèrent.

"Sherlock ..." souffla-t-il.

"Mmm?"

"Quelqu'un me connaît."

Il regarda les yeux de Sherlock s'élargir.

"Oh."

 **.ooOoo.**

La porte du pub s'ouvrit et John leva le regard pour voir qui venait d'entrer. Des yeux le dévisagèrent avec confusion, ceux d'un visage très féminin , donc pas très Mike, et il sourit pour s'excuser. La femme - une jolie rousse vêtue d'une longue jupe - pouffa et alla s'assoir dans un endroit très éloigné de lui.

Son téléphone sonna.

 _Détendez-vous. Votre anxiété est beaucoup trop évidente. —SH_

"Oui, merci génie", murmura t-il avant d'envoyer une réponse.

 _Ça ne marchera pas._

 _Bien sûr que si. —SH_

 _Il ne sera pas capable de suivre l'action avec nous deux présents en même temps, et nous aurons alors des réponses. —SH_

John soupira. Cela paraissait être un plan si facile, mais comment pouvait-il être _facile_ alors qu'ils avaient possiblement affaire à des univers parallèles ?

 _Vous réalisez que nous ne pourrons toujours pas nous voir ou nous entendre?_

 _Mmm... Nous aurions dû organiser une vidéoconférence à la place. Tout cela est très mal planifié. —SH_

John renifla et secoua la tête.

 _C'est vous qui l'avez planifié, Sherlock ! Mais pour votre défense, les réunions interdimensionnelles n'ont pas vraiment de protocole établit_

Il attendit un moment avant que son téléphone ne vibre à nouveau.

 _Nous nous débrouillerons. —SH_

 _Et j'écrirai une étude sur les rencontres interdimensionnelles quand nous aurons terminé. —SH_

John sourit à son téléphone.

"Quelque chose de drôle?" Demanda une voix amicale et familière à côté de lui. John leva les yeux pour apercevoir Mike l'observant. "Ou une conquête secrète dont je ne connais rien ?" Mike lui fit un clin d'œil et s'assit devant John.

"Elle doit être vraiment très secrète parce que même _moi_ je ne la connais pas", dit John en posant son téléphone sur la table. "Salut Mike."

"Salut, John," dit Mike avec un sourire. "Comment va la vie?"

Cette question provoqua un rire surprenant chez John.

"C'est... intéressant", répondit-il.

"Eh bien, c'est toujours une bonne chose."

Ils ont parlé du football, de la famille de Mike et du bon vieux temps. John se détendit légèrement, ayant la sensation d'être simplement ici pour retrouver un ami autour d'une pinte. Du moins, jusqu'à ce que Mike se raidisse au milieu d'une phrase et écarquillent les yeux.

"Mike? Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas?" Demanda John en suivant le script. "Mike?"

"Hum, je suis désolé, je dois y aller." Il commença à se lever mais quelque chose sembla le faire changer d'avis, et il s'affaissa dans son siège, jetant un regard nerveux entre John et un espace vide à côté de lui. John eut presque pitié de lui.

Mais il voulait connaître la vérité.

"Désolé pour ça," lança John avec un sourire d'excuse.

"Pour quoi ?" Mike lui envoya un regard paniqué.

John était sur le point de répondre lorsque son téléphone sonna avec un appel entrant. Il jeta un coup d'œil à l'écran, hésita une fraction de seconde, puis activa le mode haut-parleur.

"Ce que John veut probablement dire", annonça une voix grave, "c'est que nous sommes désolés pour l'embuscade".

"Ouais. Bien que nous soyons pas _tant que ça_ désolés".

"Nous voulons des réponses."

Mike cligna des yeux et commença à rigoler. C'était un rire nerveux, à la limite de l'hystérie.

«Je suis tellement foutu», dit finalement Mike. "J'aurais dû réfléchir avant de croire que je pouvais me montrer plus malin que vous."

"Nous sommes flattés," ricana Sherlock.

"Arrête le sarcasme," lui rétorqua John, amusé. Puis il s'adressa de nouveau à Mike: "Si tu ne voulais pas que nous unissions nos forces, tu n'aurais pas dû donner mon numéro à Sherlock."

«Je n'ai rien fait de tel» dit Mike en secouant la tête avec un petit sourire.

"Euh... John..." commença Sherlock en s'éclaircissant la gorge.

"Oh, tu lui as volé," souffla John. "Bien, c'était adroit de ta part."

Il devrait être agacé mais il ne s'en souciait pas vraiment. Peut-être que s'il n'aimait pas autant Sherlock, ce serait différent.

«Juste pour être clair, j'ai toujours voulu que vous vous rencontriez», a déclaré ensuite Mike. "Nous allions juste... faciliter votre approche, dans un premier temps."

"Faciliter notre approche ?" Demanda John, en même temps que Sherlock disait: "Nous? Qui est _nous_? "

Mike jeta un coup d'œil à l'espace à côté de John, où Sherlock était vraisemblablement assis.

"Hum. Pouvons-nous parler dans un endroit plus privé? »Demanda Mike. "Baker Street peut-être?"

"Lequel ?" Demanda Sherlock. Mike se pinça l'arête du nez.

"Vous savez que ce sera le même pour moi", dit-il. «Et de toute évidence, vous avez trouvé un moyen de communiquer ensemble. Je peux donc avoir cette conversation avec vous deux, au lieu de rester assis ici et de me sentir comme un intermédiaire."

Ils ont donc mis fin à l'appel et se sont rendus à Baker Street. L'air autour d'eux était chargé d'une anticipation qui semblait transpirer à travers les dimensions.

Ils entrèrent dans l'appartement et John alla directement chercher son ordinateur. Il savait que Sherlock ferait la même chose de son côté. Un seul regard sur l'expression impressionnée de Mike fut suffisant pour le convaincre.

"Incroyable" murmura Mike avant de s'installer sur le canapé.

L'ordinateur portable de John s'alluma finalement et dès qu'il fut connecté à internet, il reçu un appel de Sherlock.

"Tu as vraiment besoin d'un nouvel ordinateur", dit Sherlock avec impatience.

"Ouais, et j'ai vraiment besoin de payer le loyer aussi, tu sais," dit John en croisant les bras.

Sherlock leva les yeux au ciel.

"Je suis tellement, tellement dans le pétrin" gémit Mike. Il se couvrit le visage avec ses mains.

John échangea un regard avec Sherlock et porta l'ordinateur portable jusqu'au canapé. Sherlock fit de même de son côté. Mike les dévisagea, puis fixa les ordinateurs.

"C'est tellement bizarre. Vous êtes assis au même endroit et les ordinateurs sont également au même endroit et c'est comme une sorte d'étrange hybride géant. "

"Alors prenez une chaise et asseyez-vous près du bureau et John prendra votre place," énonça Sherlock avec impatience.

"Pourquoi est-ce que _je_ dois bouger?" Demanda John, mais il se déplaça sur le canapé pour prendre la place que Mike quitta à la hâte.

"Tu es gaucher," dit Sherlock. "Je suis sûr qu'être assis à gauche est plus confortable pour toi."

John leva les yeux au ciel.

"C'est des conneries. T'es juste paresseux, répliqua t-il.

«Même si j'aimerais beaucoup poursuivre cette conversation, je pense que nous avons des affaires plus importantes à traiter, pas toi ?

"Ouais, d'accord. Mike?"

L'homme en question semblait partagé entre fascination et désir de s'échapper. Il marmonna quelque chose pour lui-même puis s'éclaircit la gorge.

"Peu importe. Ils vont me mettre à la porte de toute façon», a-t-il dit. "Êtes-vous familiers avec les idées de Platon sur les âmes ?"

"Oui," dit John en même temps que le "non" de Sherlock.

John fronça les sourcils.

"Philosophie, Sherlock."

" _Sur les_ _âmes_. Donc supprimé. Mais continuez."

Ils regardèrent tous les deux Mike qui semblait prêt à se cogner la tête contre le bureau.

"Non, ça ne fait rien alors", grommela t-il. "Il n'avait pas tout à fait raison après tout. Mais ses idées ont quelque chose de vrai. Le fait est que…

"Oh, bien, _enfiiin_ !" Dit Sherlock, et John lui lança un regard sévère.

«... Certaines personnes sont simplement destinées à se rencontrer et, en cas de complications, des personnes comme moi les aident», a expliqué Mike, sans se décourager.

«Des complications ?» Demanda John.

"Ouais vous savez. Différents pays, différentes langues, cultures, positions sociales, si cela importe, régimes oppressifs, ce genre de choses. Bien sûr, il a fallu que _vous_ _deux_ trouviez le moyen d'exister dans des univers différents. Pas trop compliqué."

"Ha !" Dit Sherlock en souriant comme un chat du Cheschire. "Des univers parallèles. Je te l'avais dis."

"Ouaip," dit John avec un sourire affectueux. "Très intelligent de ta part, Sherlock."

Sherlock était toujours radieux après les éloges, il souriait timidement comme à chaque fois, et ils se regardèrent avec des sourires identiques jusqu'à ce que Mike soupire dans le fond.

"Eh bien, je serai damné", dit-il. "J'ai eu du mal à y croire quand ils m'ont dit que vous aviez un lien, mais maintenant—"

"Un lien ?" Interrompit Sherlock avec un ton sceptique. "J'ai laissé tomber l'hypothèse du destin, mais ça c'est simplement absurde."

"Plus que des univers parallèles?" Demanda John avec un haussement de sourcils. Sherlock fit la moue. "Mais ouais, développe un peu Mike."

"J'ai tendu la perche pour celle-ci, n'est-ce pas?" Soupira Mike. "Bien. Résumé rapide: vous êtes des âmes sœurs".

John cligna des yeux puis regarda Sherlock. Quand il vit l'expression choquée du détective, il se mit à rire et Sherlock, heureusement, suivit.

«Mon âme sœur, _dans quel sens_ ?» Demanda John quand il réussit à contrôler son rire.

Mike haussa les épaules.

"Celui que tu veux j'imagine," dit-il. «Nous réunissons des personnes comme vous et les laissons ensuite décider quoi faire de ça."

"Des gens comme nous?" Demanda Sherlock. «Et 'nous réunissons', que désigne le nous? Une organisation? Quoi ?"

"Je ne peux pas répondre."

"Mais je veux savoir !" Sherlock fit la moue. S'ils étaient dans le même univers, John serait tenté de lui ébouriffer les cheveux.

"C'est là le hic: tu n'es pas censé vouloir le faire," dit Mike. "C'est pourquoi je vais avoir des ennuis quand les boss le découvriront."

"Nous savons déjà beaucoup de choses, pourquoi ne pas nous dire le reste?" grommela Sherlock.

"Et en quoi ça a de l'importance si nous savons ?" Demanda John. "D'après ce que tu nous a dit, nous allions nécessairement nous rencontrer."

"Oui, mais pas comme ça." Mike soupira. «Écoute, si vous viviez dans le même univers, je vous aurez présentés l'un à l'autre et laissé la magie opérer. Mais là nous parlons d'univers parallèles, nous devons permettre à une partie d'un univers de fusionner avec un autre. Et pour cela, nous avons besoin d'une connexion. C'est pourquoi vous vivez tous les deux à Baker Street. Quand John m'a téléphoné à propos des lettres, j'ai su que ça commençait à fonctionner et j'allais laisser la chose se développer naturellement. Mais, j'aurais dû me rappeler à qui j'avais affaire."

«Alors quoi ? Maintenant on doit juste… attendre ? Demanda John.

"Il doit y avoir un moyen d'accélérer les choses", a déclaré Sherlock.

"Non, vous attendez," 'l'interrompit Mike. «Si vous avez bien compris, vous saurez que c'est la meilleure solution pour vous. Je ne peux pas vous faire oublier ce que vous savez déjà, mais je _peux_ vous séparer de manière permanente, alors ne faîtes rien de stupide."

Et sur-ce, Mike se leva et quitta l'appartement avec un rapide «au revoir». Sherlock et John le regardèrent partir, abasourdis, puis se dévisagèrent avec hésitation.

"Tu penses qu'il serait capable de faire ça?" Demanda John, une soudaine panique lui tordant l'estomac.

"Je ne veux pas avoir à le découvrir," dit Sherlock. John pensa voir un malaise similaire dans l'expression de l'autre homme. Puis, Sherlock sourit. "Je t'ai dit que ton boitement était psychosomatique."

"Quoi ?" John cligna des yeux avec confusion.

"Tu as laissé ta canne au pub et tu n'en a plus eu besoin depuis."

John regarda aux alentours comme s'il s'attendait tout de même à voir la canne quelque part. Il ne l'oublierait pas pas comme ça, non ? Mais il n'y en avait aucune trace nulle part.

"Comment le sais-tu ?" Demanda-t-il, surpris.

«Eh bien, maintenant je peux te voir mais nous avons suivi un rythme de marche rapide en rentrant chez nous depuis ce pub, et tu n'aurais pas été capable de suivre si tu avais boité. Et Mike ne s'est pas arrêté une seule fois pour t'attendre. Simple."

John sourit.

 **.ooOoo.**

Une semaine après que la conversation avec Mike eu lieu, Sherlock emmena John sur une scène de crime. Plus précisément, il prit un ordinateur portable et pirata le Wi-Fi de la victime. John n'arrivait pas à décider si c'était adorable ou morbide, ce qui n'était probablement pas une très bonne chose.

Il rencontra Lestrade et fit son possible pour faire comprendre à l'homme à quel point ils avaient tous les deux apprécié qu'il le laisse examiner le corps. John ne trouva rien que Sherlock n'avait pas déjà découvert, mais la longue et brillante tirade de déductions qui suivit valait vraiment la peine. John était choqué et émerveillé après avoir vu Sherlock utiliser ses compétences de la sorte, et essaya de ne pas montrer trop visiblement à quel point il était déçu de ne pouvoir être présent pour la filature et la poursuite qui suivit.

Après avoir attrapé le meurtrier, Sherlock le contacta par skype, avec un sourire si exalté et si radieux que le cœur de John rata un battement.

Merde.

 **.ooOoo.**

Les semaines suivantes n'ont pas aidé John à gérer son stupide engouement. Au contraire, il devenait de plus en plus attaché à Sherlock. Il y avait des périodes où il pensait avoir ses sentiments sous contrôle, et puis un simple sourire, un regard ou une déduction exceptionnellement brillante venait lui prouver le contraire.

Peut-être qu'il y avait quelque chose de vrai dans cette idée d'âme soeurs.

Cependant, il ne pouvait dire ce que Sherlock ressentait à propos de tout ça. Il semblait toujours assez enthousiaste lorsqu'ils se parlaient (s'il n'était pas d'humeur sombre à cause du manque d'affaires criminelles) mais cela pouvait facilement être causé par le défi qu'offrait leur situation. Même s'il aimait bien John, il n'y avait probablement rien de plus.

Alors, John garda soigneusement caché ses sentiments grandissants, et redouta le moment où Sherlock - le maître de l'observation - s'en rendrait compte. Depuis qu'il avait rencontré Sherlock, John avait commencé à voir la vie dans des couleurs plus vives, là où il n'y avait eu que des tons pastels. Il voulait maintenir les choses comme ça le plus longtemps possible.

"John !" lança Sherlock d'un ton impatient, ce qui voulait probablement dire que ce n'était pas la première fois qu'il essayait d'attirer son attention.

"Désolé," s'excusa John. "Qu'est-ce que tu disais?"

Sherlock roula des yeux et se pencha pour partager ses découvertes avec John, mais il fut soudain interrompu par une nouvelle voix dans le fond. John se figea.

"Sherlock, mon cher, avez-vous mangé quelque chose ?"

Sherlock grogna mais quand il répondit, il y avait une note affectueuse dans sa voix.

«Oui, Mme Turner, maintenant arrêtez de me déranger», lança t-il.

La femme n'abandonna pas si facilement.

«Je saurai si vous ne l'avez pas fait, jeune homme !» Dit-elle. «Je vais vous préparer un souper, pour cette fois-ci, faites attention. Et je n'hésiterai pas à vous gaver de force.

Sherlock se renfrogna en direction de la cuisine et marmonna quelque chose pour lui-même. John prit une profonde inspiration et commença à taper.

 _Écris seulement pour le moment. Ne mentionne pas mon nom. Je vais t'expliquer._

Sherlock fronça les sourcils mais s'exécuta.

 _John?_

 _Oui, deux secondes._ Il ferma les yeux et massa ses tempes. _C'était Mme Turner? Votre propriétaire ?_

Sherlock le regarda avec une attention nouvelle et lentement, délibérément, écrivit: _Oui. Qu'est-ce qui se passe John?_

 _Rien. Juste... Elle ressemblait énormément à ma propriétaire. Mme Hudson._

Sherlock fronça les sourcils.

 _J'ai vu ce nom sur ton contrat et j'ai interrogé Mme Turner à ce sujet_ , écrit-il. _Elle ne semblait pas te connaître. Elle a juste mentionné le "_ couple marié" _de Mme Hudson, comme si c'était supposé être quelque chose d'extraordinaire._

John se mordit la lèvre. Mike leur avait dit qu'ils avaient tous deux été placés délibérément à Baker Street, et en effet, l'appartement était étonnamment bon marché pour cette partie de la ville. À l'époque, il avait supposé que c'était parce que Mme Hudson avait eu pitié de lui, mais peut-être qu'il y avait quelque chose de plus.

"Oh," souffla Sherlock. Il n'avait pas besoin de John pour connecter les éléments. Il s'est tourné vers son téléphone et a écrit: _Tu penses qu'elles sont la même personne._

 _Yep._ _Peut-être qu'elles sont juste nommées différemment dans les deux univers._

 _Ça n'est jamais arrivé auparavant_ , écrivit Sherlock. Ce qui était assez vrai. Sherlock avait insisté pour faire quelques expériences avec d'autres personnes. Ou une douzaine. _Pourquoi Mme Turner parlerait-elle de Mme Hudson si elle n'existait pas? À moins que ce soit délibéré, bien sûr. Je t'envoie une photo._

John attendit anxieusement que son ordinateur traite la photo et étouffa un bruit surpris quand il la vit finalement.

 _Oui,_ écrivit-il. _C'est Mme Hudson_. Il hésita _. Sherlock, tu penses qu'elle pourrait être le lien entre nos deux univers?_

 _Pas assez de données. Mais nous allons l'observer chacun de notre côté et voir comment cela concorde, d'accord ?_

John acquiesça et déconnecta l'appel avant que Mme Turner (ou Mme Hudson, qui diable savait?) puisse le voir.

 **.ooOoo.**

Ils ont commencé à surveiller l'activité de leurs propriétaires pour répertorier des similitudes dans leur comportement. Ou du moins, c'est ce que Sherlock avait dit qu'ils faisaient. Pour John, cela ressemblait carrément à de l'espionnage. Il refusa de se sentir trop coupable à ce sujet cependant. Il voulait en finir avec tout ça pour pouvoir enfin rencontrer Sherlock en personne, et si cela impliquait qu'il devait observer Mme Hudson pendant qu'elle faisait ses courses, alors il le ferait.

Ils ont rapidement constaté que quand Mme Turner n'était pas dans son appartement du côté de Sherlock, Mme Hudson apparaissait dans le sien chez John. Leurs séjours ne se chevauchaient jamais.

"Nous pouvons résoudre le fond du problème, John!" lança Sherlock en lui envoyant un sourire excité.

"Peut-être que nous devrions être plus prudent, non ?" Demanda John. "Mike a dit de ne pas s'impliquer."

«Alors nous ferons plus attention! Tu ne veux pas qu'on se rencontre ?"

"Si, je le veux. Je le veux vraiment. C'est juste que... s'il peut nous séparer-"

"C'est en train d'arriver naturellement depuis longtemps maintenant", l'interrompit Sherlock avec une grimace. «La tache sur ton mur est clairement le smiley que j'ai peint. J'ai des livres que je n'ai jamais apportés ici et hier seulement j'ai enfin trouvé ton blog. Tu devrais vraiment commencer à poster quelque chose dessus."

"Tu as trouvé mon blog?" Sherlock hocha la tête. "Mais ce n'était pas là avant, quand tu as regardé."

"Comme je l'ai dit, c'est en train d'arriver."

 **.ooOoo.**

John tapa de nouveau sur google _La Science de la Déduction_. Et c'était là, en première position, présentant fièrement une analyse sur les différentes cendres de tabac.

John sourit.

 **.ooOoo.**

Il avait eu une longue journée à la clinique. Son épaule lui faisait mal en permanence et John avait l'impression d'avoir fait des consultations à la moitié de la population londonienne. Cela faisait si longtemps depuis qu'il aboyait des ordres, faisant de son mieux avec ce qu'il pouvait, boosté à l'adrénaline, tenant la vie des gens entre ses mains.

Au moins, il fut renvoyé chez lui plus tôt lorsque la douleur à son épaule devint un sérieux handicap. Il espérait que Sherlock avait passé une meilleure journée et qu'il pourrait le distraire, en lui parlant d'une expérience ou d'une enquête.

John ouvrit la porte d'entrée du bâtiment et se figea avec ses clés dans une main. La porte de 221C avait été laissée entrouverte, alors qu'habituellement elle était _toujours_ , toujours fermée. Il sentit un sentiment d'excitation bourdonner dans ses veines. Il se pourrait que ce ne soit rien. Peut-être que quelqu'un avait finalement emménagé dans l'appartement du sous-sol (même si Mme Hudson lui en aurait sûrement parlé) Peut-être était-elle en train de faire du nettoyage (bien qu'il n'y ait pas grand chose à faire).

"Mme Hudson?" Appela John, en s'avançant lentement vers la porte. Ses doigts regrettaient le revolver caché dans sa table de chevet. "Vous êtes là ?"

Il n'y eu aucune réponse, alors John prit la chose la plus proche dont il pourrait se servir comme arme (un parapluie en l'occurence), et pénétra dans l'appartement.

Il cligna des yeux plusieurs fois et les laissa s'adapter à la pénombre. Les quelques fenêtres laissaient entrer juste assez de lumière du soir pour permettre à John de se repérer.

Il alla dans la pièce voisine, faisant le moins de bruit possible, mais ne trouva rien de suspect. L'appartement n'avait pas beaucoup de recoins où quelqu'un aurait pu se cacher. John était sur le point de rentrer quand il remarqua une autre porte avec un filet de lumière en dessous. Il fronça les sourcils. Une autre pièce ici n'aurait aucun sens. Il n'y avait tout simplement pas assez d'espace pour que ça rentre.

John ouvrit lentement la porte et cligna des yeux plusieurs fois pour s'assurer qu'il n'avait pas d'hallucinations. Mais non, le hall d'entrée et les dix-sept marches menant à son appartement étaient les mêmes. Avait-il tourner en rond d'une manière ou d'une autre ?

Il commença donc à monter les escaliers, en évitant soigneusement les marches qui craquaient. La porte de l'appartement était ouverte et il y avait un homme recroquevillé sur le canapé, dos à John, une robe de chambre bleue drapée autour de lui comme une couverture.

"Sher… Sherlock?" Appela nerveusement John.

L'homme se raidit. Puis il se retourna lentement et ses yeux s'écarquillèrent.

«John», dit-il, le fixant comme s'il voulait s'imprégner de ses moindres détails.

«Je… je pense avoir découvert comment Mme Hudson venait ici», constata John en laissant tomber le parapluie. Il se prépara à une réplique sarcastique ("évidemment, John, sinon, comment serais-tu ici?"), mais Sherlock le regarda simplement. Longtemps. "Je... euh, peut-être que je devrais... y aller."

"Non!" Protesta Sherlock et il sauta par-dessus la table basse pour se placer devant John. «Tu l'as trouvé», dit-il avec une sorte d'émerveillement.

John sourit et avant qu'il ne puisse se retenir, il saisit l'épaule de Sherlock pour s'assurer qu'il était bien réel.

Ils sursautèrent tous les deux à la soudaine décharge qui les traversa.

"Qu'est-ce que c'était ?" Souffla John, ses doigts fourmillant toujours.

"Je ne sais pas," dit Sherlock en lui tendant la main. "Refais-le."

John le regarda avec incrédulité, mais il ne put résister très longtemps. Il prit la main offerte et la serra.

Il le sentit aussitôt. Un courant grisant qui venait de quelque part dans son corps, enfoui et irradiant, allant de sa main à celle de Sherlock réciproquement. Cela faisait fuser son sang, et trembler ses nerfs d'excitation. Il pouvait voir le même frisson dans les yeux de Sherlock.

Cela sembla durer pendant des années, mais se termina néanmoins bien trop rapidement. Le souvenir de cette sensation, cependant, resterait en lui pour toujours.

"Wow," souffla John. "Je suppose que cela confirme ce que Mike voulait d-"

La fin de sa phrase fut happée par la bouche de Sherlock qui s'écrasa avidement contre la sienne. John ne perdit pas de temps en réciprocité. Ses lèvres picotaient et sa peau le brûlait là où les mains de Sherlock le touchaient.

Quand ils se séparèrent, à bout de souffle, John sourit.

"Tu dois partir" lui dit Sherlock et le cœur de John se contracta dans sa cage thoracique.

"Quoi? Mais-"

"Mme Turner est allée faire les des courses", dit rapidement Sherlock. «Cela lui prend normalement jusqu'à quarante minutes et ça fait déjà plus d'une demi-heure. Elle sera bientôt de retour. Je ne sais toujours pas si ce que nous venons de faire est autorisé, et s'ils nous séparent… »

"C'est bon, Sherlock." John lui sourit et l'embrassa fugacement. Maintenant qu'il avait la confirmation que Sherlock ne voulait pas se débarrasser de lui définitivement, il était prêt à attendre un peu plus longtemps. «Tout va bien. Viens me rendre visite quand ce sera plus sûr, tu as juste à traverser le 221C. "

Sherlock hocha la tête et l'embrassa à nouveau, aussi réticent à se séparer que John.

"Je devrais y aller," murmura John et il se tourna pour partir quand quelque chose attira son attention. "Heu... Sherlock?"

"Mmm?"

«C'est mon ordinateur portable», a déclaré John. "Sur la table basse, tu vois?"

"Oui," répondit Sherlock. Quelque chose comme un espoir fragile était soudain suspendu entre eux.

"... Il y a seul moyen de savoir", dit John, et ils commencèrent à chercher ses affaires dans l'appartement. Tout était là. Ses vêtements, ses livres, sa tasse préférée. Et le passage interdimensionnel du 221C avait disparu.

«Pourquoi mes vêtements se sont-ils retrouvés à l'étage?» Demanda John quand ils s'assirent l'un à côté de l'autre sur le canapé, attendant le retour de leur propriétaire.

"Évident," dit Sherlock. "L'autre chambre était déjà occupée."

John grogna.

«Tu aurais dû venir dans mon univers alors. J'aimais vraiment mon lit."

Sherlock s'éclaircit la gorge, refusant de regarder John dans les yeux.

«Tu pourrais… je veux dire, tu pourrais toujours dormir dedans. Avec moi. Si tu veux."

John lui sourit à nouveau et lui vola un autre baiser. Cependant il se dissipa rapidement en un rire étouffé contre les lèvres de Sherlock.

"Quoi?" Demanda Sherlock, perplexe et un peu vexé.

"Rien. Je viens de penser… Si Mme Hudson est Mme Turner, alors nous sommes le fameux ' _couple marié'_ ."

Sherlock le regarda avec une expression si affligée qu'elle provoqua de nouveau un fou rire chez John.

 **.ooOoo.**

 **.ooOoo.**

 **Alors qu'en avez-vous pensé ?**

 **La chute est excellente n'est-ce pas xD Franchement j'ai finis ma lecture assez estomaquée, c'était juste trop épique comme fin, très intelligent de la part de l'auteur.**

 **Bref j'attend de savoir ce que vous, le fandom français, en avez pensé ^^. Je suis heureuse d'avoir pu faire découvrir cette singulière histoire à certains, n'hésitez pas à laisser une petite review, c'est toujours un plaisir de lire vos avis !**

 **Merci encore à Atisenia pour son accord !**

o

 **PS: SI vous aimez le fantastique dans l'univers de Sherlock allez checker mon autre traduction, une histoire de fantômes ;)**


End file.
